


The Epic Finale! (fan comic)

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Doujinshi, Gen, M/M, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan comic. How I think the battle between Madara and Hashirama will end. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Finale! (fan comic)




End file.
